an angel from another world
by Lady of The OCs
Summary: " You are too become Sakura Haruno's angel until she knows what her destiny is. At the same time you are to hunt down a murderer that has escaped to the Narutoverse." She smirked, "Easy enough. Whats their name?" She didnt expect what came next. "Kaito." Things just got complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I ducked the punch headed for my face dropping low and knocking the knees out my opponent fell to the floor the head hitting my knee. And that's all it took. The crowd went wild and the cage I was in threatened to break. Getting up calmly I headed to the door where there was loads of cash given to me for winning.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not the kind of person to beat people up and grab cash. No actually I'm very kind and caring. I do this only because I need to pay rent in my one room apartment.

I'm sixteen live alone and haven't seen or talked to anyone of my family since I was thrown out. I was framed. For stealing a gas station. When I was for blocks away. So now I do underground illegal fighting to pay the rent, water bill and for food.

It's just a small place where I live; just a one room apartment with a bathroom but it's all I can afford. I mostly eat takeout but its good and fighting keeps me from getting out of shape.

When I have time to spare I go to the library and read the manga section. My favorite is naruto.

I love life and always smile even when life doesn't like me. I love the feeling of being there, in the moment it makes my heart race.

But that all changed when I was walking home. The last thing I can remember is something warm and red.

I know something had happened to me I've seen enough movies before I was kicked out. I felt like I was floating in a dark abyss like I am as light as air. I didn't feel anything just…floating. I opened my eyes and could see nothing.

Why couldn't I see anything?  
_Because you do not try to see anything._

What the? Who's that?

_Look and see child. Look and see._

I did as the voice said, closing my eyes then opening them again. But there was nothing there. I was getting annoyed.

_You're still not looking child._

O yes because I will simply look and see wherever the crap I am.

_If you look and _see_ then yes._

I rolled my eyes in my head and did what the voice said. I opened my eyes to see… something glorious.

_Good my child, you looked and saw. Now try to find me._

I saw trees, flowers the grass softly blowing in the breeze. But there was almost a white frost covering it. It seemed cold to the naked eye but it actually was very warm. And that's when I spotted her. Sitting in the clearing was a beautiful woman who had cascading hair down her back and a simple white dress that just stopped before her toes. The dress had a single gold thread at her waist.

_Seems you have seen me. Now you can do what I want you to do._

"What?"

That sounded really stupid.

_You died when it wasn't your time young one._

"Yah I kind of got that already. Mind telling me something I don't know?"

She gave a slight frown to what I said.

_I can give you another chance dear._

"Wait, I can…you mean I can live again?"

_Well. Not exactly. You will become a guardian angel and if you pass you will have the chance to live again. But you would have a few hm how should I say this? You will have different abilities than others._

"Like what?"

_You will be able to fly and have wings. And you will have knowledge of the future._

"What do you mean? _Wings?_ Whose guardian angel am I? _Knowledge_ of the future?"

_I'm sure you have heard of haruno sakura. And the manga books with her in them._

"Are you saying that I will be haruno sakura's guardian angel?"

_Aren't you the smart one? But yes. You will be an angel guiding her to her destiny. By doing that I will give you some powers that will allow you to protect her and guide her. When her destiny has been decided then yours will be to. Do not fail me child. This is your only chance._

"What will my powers be? How will I protect her?"

_You will have a natural affinity to ice and water. Depending on how flexible you are your wings will be decided for you. As for your appearance. If you are to be an angel you must at least look like one. The rest is for you to decide._

And that's when the floating feeling returned.

It's hard to say how long I was in the realm of floating. Yes I'm calling it the realm of floating. Bite me. I was getting very bored real fast.

I would drift in and out of consciousness; sleeping and other times just sitting seeing nothing while my body continued to feel free.

_It would be a hindrance if you got to sakura and didn't know how to control your powers. You can practice by using your imagination. _

I had gotten used to the voice by now and the woman so it wasn't surprising that she would come and request me to train while in the Realm of Floating.

So I started training in my head, creating cool moves like ice and water whips. I can also cover my hands in ice and heal anything from a bruise to a broken bone.

I was training when the floating feeling disappeared. I felt real air.

I opened my eyes and saw I was falling right out of the sky. I would diffenlty qualify this as scary and surprising.

So I did the only sane thing by screaming my head off until I came to the conclusion I have wings and I can fly.

So by beating the muscles in my 15 foot wing span I felt my body lurch and I started to slowly go to the ground. My feet stayed a few inches above the ground not really touching it but that was fine with me. I mean I am barefoot.

I began walking (floating but let's call it walking) to the direction I heard noise from. I continued like that for a while until the woods cleared and in front of me was a village. A very big one. But I don't get that beautiful thing so much so I will call it pretty and leave it at that.

I jumped down seeing I was on top of the mountain with the past and present hokages on them. Cool.

I started looking for my protectee looking in stores, training ground 7, the red bridge, and the ramen place naruto loves. Bu there was no sign of her and I was starting to get a little worried. But then I saw a flash of pink and went after it. I walked into a store and saw the pink go to the sales rack in the back.

Speeding after it I saw a worn but still pretty looking woman with light red hair and blue eyes with a small bump for a stomach.

Small bump.

"Is... She pregnant with sakura?"

_Feel for sakura's chakra._

"What? Do babies even have chakra?"

_Do you ever just do something without questions? Try to find sakura's chakra._

I did what she told me and found that sakura is currently a baby. So that means that while she's a baby I have to protect her mother so nothing can hurt her or baby sakura. This is a tough job you gave me voice.

_Voice? My name is not voice child. I gave you this job because I know you can handle it._

"Ok. Thank you then. Um what is your name?"

_My name is rin._

"Hey that means right in Japanese."

_It can. But some names have more than one meaning._

"Hm? What do you mean?"

_You do know I'm a goddess. And you are an angel who is now a guardian angel._

"Ya I got that."

_Well do you know what I am the goddess of?_

"Um no. I'm a little in the dark about the subject."

_Hmm. Well I'm the goddess of direction._

"Ok. Wait huh? I thought you'd be like the goddess of destiny or something."

_Actually if you succeed this mission then I will be bumped up to direction and destiny. _

"Great. So now I just protect sakura's mom while sakura is in her."

_That's about it. Yes. So why don't you look at yourself now? I do say so myself I did a beautiful job._

I saw that sakura's mom had wandered into the changing place so I found a mirror and sized myself up.

Well I can seriously say she did a great job. I mean I have long flowing white hair with blue highlights that reached my ankles and tied its self in a not in the back. I had strands framing my face. And some long hair with blue beads in them going all the way down to my ankles. I had big doe like eyes that were clear water blue and very bright. My skin was clean and snow white. I had curves in all the right places and was wearing a breath taking blue kimono with long white sleeves that reached the floor, a white with blue flowers decorated into it obi and a white piece of satin that went behind my back and wrapped itself around my elbows and forearms until falling off my hands and down to the floor.

My wings were neatly tucked behind me ready to have me take flight at a moment's notice. All in all I looked beautiful.


	2. blue dress

**chapter 2. hope you like it:) summer break is here people! and i made cheerleadigteam! im going into the 9th grade!**

I heard the changing room door open and sakura's mother walked out wearing a nice blue dress that ended at the knee. She examined herself from the mirror i was just looking at myself in , gave a smile then went back into the changing room.

she came back out with the dress over her arm and she went to the front to pay for it. i quitely watched her and saw her give a warm smile to the cashier.

"o hello haruki. did you get the dress you wanted?" sakura's mom- i mean haruki gave a smile and nodded her head taking out the money she had and handing it to the cashier. i failed to pay attention to their converstation instead looking out the window to see a guy. a blonde haire guy. with blue eyes. two kids following him. wasn't he the fourth hokage? or future fourth hokage? something like that?

isnt he the dad to naruto? wow things just get better and better. When they passed by the store both the future fourth hokage and kakashi looked into the store. directly at me. directly threw me. I followed haruki out the store and passed them and hey were still watching me. rin lokked confused.

I giggled at her expressions and followed haruki who had not a though in her head and continued on giving smiles and waves to people she knew. Haruki passed by a alley way where there were some men. who looked at her. in a way i wasnt comfortable with.

wicked smiles grew on their faces and haruki was lost in her own world absent mindely rubbing her stomach.

I shifted my wings and blew a strong gust of wind at them and they flew back. one hitting a trash can. i smirked seeing water in there. i rose my hand in a fist then when it was at chest level i streched my fingers out. the water rose and created a wall then froze into solid ice.

i laughed before following haruki again. we walked a few blocks down then she stopped in front of a house and took out a key.

she struggled a bit then the door opened with a _click_ and she smiled and walked in. i got in too and she closed the door. she took her shoes off and " arashi me and sakura-chan are home!"

A man came out of what i presume the kicthen ,"ah hello haruki. did your shopping go well? did sakura-chan give any trouble?"

haruki giggled as arashi gave kisses up and down her jaw and neck. " oh i bought a beautiful blue dress. i'll wear it tomarrow. and sakura-chan didn't cause any trouble. a few small kicks here and ther but otherwise nothing."

"good, good." arashi bent down and kissed haruki's stomach and rubbed it talking to her stomach.

"did sakura-chan have a good time shopping with ka-san?" haruki giggled again and she gave a small intake of breath.

"o somebody's kicking. your getting bigger sakura-chan. and stronger. dont hurt ka-san." haruki gave a playful frown and smacked arashi's arm. Arashi stood up and his hand travelled up and down haruki's back and he took her into a long kiss. just gross. i dont get it. i really need to get out of here.

so i went over and touched haruki's wrist and inserted some of my special water and left. I traveled around town and saw many things but one caught my eye.

february 12. sakura's birthday is on march 28 i think. and i really though i had a bit longer of time. so that means obito already died and kakashi has sharigan. and rin dies during the kyubi attack.

why couldnt this be easy? it isnt. and if anybdy thinks its easy go die in a ditch. not that anybody should die an a ditch but im kinda annoyed right now.

getting back on topic. i have at most a few weeks until sakura is born and the kyubi attack. ok so i just need to train a bit more. just creating the ice wall in the alley got me beat.

i ended up floating around until i found a nice place with a lake next to it and surronded by trees. i floated opver to the waters edge and water droplets came up and bobbing up and down in a circle around me. i transformed the water into little shards of water before turnig it into ice and blasting them all into one tree at the same spot. they went trough and i heard them go throw a few more. all in all about six trees fell down like dominoes.

**somwhere esle**

"leader-sama the chakra sencosr picked something up."

a man hidden in shadows turned his head," a biju?"

"no leader-sama. something else"

the man turned to his subordinate eying him," location?"

"konoha."

the man thought aloud," anything esle?"

" it is just as strong as a biju if not stronger. the senscer almost broke. it wont survive a second round."

" tell zestu to come here."

the man by the door bowed in respect before leaving.

" something even stronge than a biju. i wonder"

**dadadadadadadadada! how was that?hm? i think it was amazing! but thats just me and my pride. so comeone please review! i would like to thank Hanelle for being the first to review! this chapter is decidated for her! thank you if you have any cristism i would appricaite anyting for my story to be better!:)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3- its like 10 at night. im fuzzy. hope you like this. i'll finish chap. 3 in the morning. i thank those who have read my story so far. chap. 4 will be up sooner than youthink:) i will try and use spell check but my computer is dumb and crappy so most of this comes from my head. and when i sound it out. have fun!( you find out in other chapters why minato and kakashi could sense or see her.)**

**disclaimer- i dont own naruto:(**

I watched as Haruki made breakfast for her and Arashi. Today is March 27. I haven't seen anyone like Minato or Kakashi. i had a few run in with other angels who had jobs to do here on earth. there were some who would sit and chat with me about our world. Or there world. But im an angel so i am apart of that world.

There was one i met wh was different from the others. for example she looked like a mortal and her wings were black. I asked her about it and she said,"i fell in love with a mortal. Because of that i had my powers taken away and sent here to live my days out as punishiment. Dont ever fall in love with a mortal while your an angel for another."

At first i'll admit it what she said scared me. Never fall in love. It's not like i would. But still. Everyone likes that little hope of getting married and having chidren. Or something like that.

But to never have that happen. To never have that happen. To alway's work alway's protect but no love?

I followed Haruki as she backed out of the kicthen with breakfast for her and Arashi. They ate in silence Arashi playing footsie with Haruki a bit. Once they were done Haruki took their dishes and began washing them in kitchen. Arashi came down ina buiness suit i guess and kissed Haruki on lips then her forehead gave her a big hug and said goodbye.

Haruki did a few chores and once she was done she sat down and began reading a magazine on the couch. I know sakura being born is close i just dont know when.

And that ticked me off. Alot. If i was going to be a good angel i should at least no when sakura is born?

I stopped thinking about it and watched Haruki. She said something i couldn't hear . She dropped the magazine ans curled into a ball screaming.

What was happening? Whats going on?

I ran over to her and started petting her hair. She didn't notice over the pain. Why is she in pain? What is hurting her?

"M-my water broke! O my kami my water broke!"

My eyes widend i can't believe it! Sakura is coming! my mission will satrt for real! but that won't happen if Haruki doesn't get to a hospital.

I pick her up oblivoius to the fact that she can't see me. I sent some healing ice and soothing water to her calming her down and healing the cuts she made on her arms.

I ran out of the house streched my wings and took flight. I saw some people looking at her some pointing but i didn't care. Sakura-sama's mother is going to give birth.

I stayed in the air for no less then two seconds until i spotted Kakashi with his head in a book. Swooping down in front of him he looked up. I cast some water on myself so he could see me.

"Get her to the hospital she's giving birth!" Kakashi's eyes widend and he forgot about his book grabbing her from me and running at top speed to the hospital. I followed him in the air.

He got to the hospital half a minute later barging in. I took away the soothing ice and her screams became full blown. Nurses and doctors alike came out with a rolling bed took her away from kakashi and went through to the ER room.

I had one more thing to do. Putting up my disguise again i came up behind him grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Tell them to call Haruno Arashi! Do it now!" I ran after the people going into the ER rooms and finding Haruki in room 7. How irontic. Phasing through the wall i saw Haruki giving birth. I stayed in the corner watching fromm afar.

Finally little sakura was born. The nurses took her away to clean her up and i followed. Someone was gonna have hell to pay if they tried hurting her. Nobody tried to hurt her and they brought sakura-hime back safe and sound. Wait a minute? Sakura-_hime_? What the hell?

"Why am i calling her that?"

_because you are her angels adress their mortal with respect._

"Thats dumb."

_They are customs to being a gaurdian angel. You will get used to it._

"ok rin."

_sakura seems happy. remember she will be able to see you._

"Got it."

I watched as sakura looked at her mom and the doors banged open. Out of instinct i was infront of sakura and haruki. It was just arashi. I backed away slowly to the otherside of the bed. Sakura-hime caught sight of me and she reached her hands out trying to touch me.

Her eyes were so big and full of innonce. I eached my hand out and she grabbed hold of it pulling it closer for inspectation. Haruki and Arashi gave each other a look before Harukigave a giggle and Arashi gave her a look to.

Haruki decicded to say something so her husband didn't think her insane. " It seems sakura-chan has an angel watching over her." Arashi looked at sakura and smiled."It seems so."

**months later**

I was playing with little sakura-sama while Arashi and Haruki were reading. "Ayame!Ayame!"

I stopped. did she just... say my name?

" what was that Sakura-chan?" Haruki and Arashi gave sakura their full attention. "Ayame!" Haruki looked at arashi and " Who's that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura-sama pointed at me giggled and said again,"Ayame!Ayame!" " Her angel Arashi-kun."

Haruki and Arashi both looked at where sakura pointed and i waved. Sakura giggled again and clapped. This is going to be an intresting mission.

**ok so how was that? I think that was good. how about you guys? please review! Its 9 in the morning right now and im going to get started on the fourth chapter but thats only if i get some reviews! besisdes hanelle because she was the first!:) Thanks Hanelle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four - i would like to say thankyou to everyone who has rewvied to this story! im very sorry because this is long overdue!**

**disclaimer- i dont own naruto. if i did i would make some changes. like how sakura has a little more attention people dont think she's weak and kakashi doesn't ignore her by concertrating on naruto and sasuke more. anyways...**

**years later-**

Haruki and Arashi both gave sakura a hug and kiss ooon both cheeks before letting her stay in the house by herself. It took sakura-hime a year to convince them to let her stay home alone or go to the park without 24/7 watch on her. So haruki went from housewife to a bookstore cashier and Arashi bumped up to a fruit and vegatable store.

Sakura-sama rolled her eyes but gave both parents a gaint hug and and kiss on their cheeks to and had Arashi promise her a stick of dango when he got home. Haruki promised another book this one about a gutsy ninja.

Once sakura -hime's parents left she went upstairs to her room and made her bed then walked to her closet where she picked out a high collared blue shirt and a pair of brown shorts with regular open toed shoes they alll wore. She set that on her bed and moved to the bathroom where she took a nice long warm bath (with of course a water fight with me). Then she changed into her clothes and went to the bathroom where she took a brush and brushed through her pink hair and pulled some hair to the side and tied a hair band in it.

Once down she checked heself out winked at the mirror and ran down the stairs before running up them again and feeding her dad's parrot , then turning off the lights in her mothers study. Once done sakura-hime ran back down again giggling and smiling the entire time.

Sakura-sama walked out of the house with me by her side and locking her house up she tucked the key back in her pocket and walked towards the park with me in tow.

"Ayame-chan why are they looking at me?" She was talking abut the little kids one i noticed to be ami wannatabe. So they already were gonna bully here hm? "Its because of your pink hair sakura-hime. Theyve neve seen pink hair before." Sakura put out a bit of air, " Does that make me wierd?" I stopped and sakura-sama did to. She looked at her feet and i didn't know what to do.

"no. Sakura-hime. It makes you different from them but your an amazing person. Don't ever call yourself weird."

Sakura nodded and we left to the park me humming a tune and her lost in her own thoughts.

Sakura-sama went straight to the swings and i gently pushed her back and forth. She laughed and i told a few jokes and we both laughed at her trying to make a joke. Sakura-sama got off the swings when she saw something intresting. I don't know what but i felt something watching her. The water around us shifted with my uncomtrable feelings.

Sakura-sama started running and we broke through the forest edge to see a kid. beaten bruised and bloody. Naruto. He looked only around four same as sakura-hime. Sakura-sama was hiding behind a bush and naruto hasn't sensed her yet.

She looked at naruto and then the park as if deciding what to do. "Sakura- hime we should help him." She still looked like she needed convincing. "Sakura-hime its the right thing to do. And also he can be a great friend."

She turned to look at him and slowly stepped out from behind the bush and naruto looked up seeing her. His eyes showed of mistrust and fear but also a slight hint of curiosity. How sad of this village to do that to a child.

" Haruno Sakura. Whats your name?" Sakura looked at her feet then at naruto giving him a bright smile. He looked at her then very shyly said," Im Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto."

He looked down and brought his hands up to protect his small body. Sakura-sama gave me a look and then turned to naruto. So she saw how bad his conditions were too. Most likely because of her reading. Probaly came by a medical book.

I came up besisde naruto and Sakura sat down next to him and poked his shoulder. His little head bobbed up and she smiled. "Let me see your wounds Naruto-san." He slowly gave her his arm which she gave me a quick look. I came and sat in front of them and laid my hand on his upper arm pushing healing ice around his entire arm. His wounds recided and he looked flabbergasted.

He looked from Sakura-sama to his armand back again," Did you do that? That so cool!" While he was in that state i finished healing him."No. I didn't do it. My angel ayame did." Naruto then stopped and looked at her then around us " Ayame-san may you show yourself now?" I smirked and slowly came into view. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed. I reached and brushed my fingers under hs chin and closed his mouth for him gently.

I then moved toward his forehead where there was one last cut. Kissing his forehead and then standing up i streched my wings before settling them back down.

There was going to be a beatiful friendship between those to it just needed a little push. Sakura-sama winced,"That is so cool! Believe it!" I giggled bringing there attention back to me.

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to fly Naruto-kun?" He was dumbfounded so i came over picked him and Sakura-sama up and wiggled my wings out giving a shake and lifting off. It was a bit harder with more weight but i could manage.

I took them above the tree tops and showed them all around Konoha. They as children both screamed at first in fear then they started screaming in excitment. I was going to have a big head ache later on.

**ok i hope you like it! im thinking about dooing a time skip to when they get their teams or should i show sakura knowing ino, sasuke, hinata, and tenten becoming friends? your choice but if i dont get a answer in a few days i think i'll just do whatever im in the moood for. well thanks for reviews! **

**from yours truly! **


	5. Chapter 5

**i thankyou all of my reviewers very much! i have a suprise for you! for the people who are confused with kakashi minato and that stronger than a biju stuff in cap 1 this will explain it. sorta. i think.**

**disclaimer- i don't own naruto. if i did i would make a few changes like how every akastui memeber has a lover and no yaio in it sorry yaio fans. and yuri fans none of that happening. on with da story!**

Sakura-sama woke up to a banging on her window. She grunted then turned over with a pillow on her head. I rolled my eyes but smiled warmly . Gliding over to the window i opened it and in popped Naruto a noodle hanging from his chin and a small cut on his hand.

"Hey ayame-chan. Is Sakura-chan up yet?" He didn't notice me healing his hand and wipping the noodle off his chin and throwing it out the window. "Hush Naruto-kun Sakura- hime's parents are still sleeping." Naruto blushed and i felt a smile coming on. Naruto is always over that he pratically lives here. Haruki and Arashi weren't sure at first what to do with the container coming over and being friends with their precoius baby Sakura. But they got used to it and felt for Naruto like a son.

He and Ino of course. But also tenten and Hinata along with Shikamaru, Neji, Rock lee And Kiba. The other's hardly came around and Shikamaru only came because he got dragged to Sakura-samas place by choji or Ino. Mostly Ino though. Neji came along with Hinata an whenever Neji was there you could garrenttee that Tenten was there too. Over the years Sakura had made friends with them and they all became quite Sakura-sama would try to make friends with the other's but she never pulled it out.

And today was the day that they all became genin.

Naruto sneaked over to Sakura-sama's bed and before i knew it he was jumping up and down yelling,"Wakeup Sakura-chan , wake up!" Sakura-sama threw a pillow at Naruto and grumbled before getting up and glaring at Naruto. "Tch. Your gonna pay for waking me up Naruto." Naruto, well he looked terrified to say the least. Sakura-sama then brightened up and, "Just kidding Naruto! Now get out so i can change!" Naruto laughed while sakura- sama locked him out of her room and took a quick shower.

She jumped out and and put on a red qipao dress without sleeves, a zipper going up the front, tigh dark green shorts and dark green fingerless gloves and bandages from her wrist to her forearm's. She allowed me to put two french braids in trailing down her back and leaving her bangs to accentuate her face.

She was going to put her forehead protector on her head like a headband but i took it and wrapped it on her forehead. She checked herself out in the mirror and winked before attaching a bell to each braid and bursting out of her room and down the stairs going to the kichten and gobbling down breakfast and than ran out the door with Naruto dragging him. Literally dragging him. I gloated at this and chuckled watching Naruto at the mercy of Sakura-sama. She stopped and slowed down dusted Naruto off and walked in with her chin high , kicking Naruto in the shien when he sagged his shoulders. She slid the door to their classroom and was jumped on by Ino "Forehead your late!"

Sakura-sama pulled Ino off to see her appearnce and frowning. "Still need makeup to look pretty pig?" Ino rolled her eyes and "At least i don't have a forehead the size of a house Billboard Brow." Sakura-sama pretend punched Ino in the arm but Ino still flinched. haha.

"On to more inportant matters, Sasuke-kun will be on my team pig." Ino scowled and,"Wanna bet on that forehead?" Sakura-sama grinned and shook hands with Ino showing their bet was made. Shikamaru. TenTen, Neji and Naruto all rolled their eyes to their friends banter. Iruka came in and Sakura-sama took a seat next to sasuke and Naruto took a seat next to Sakura-sama.

I zoned out after that and when sakura-sama got up i figured it was time for lunch. Sakura ate with Naruto on the roof of the academey and they both ate ramen and syrup covered dango.

When they were done they headed back to the academy and talked and tried to get sasuke to talk but he just ignored them. Naruto was saring at the wall, Sakura-sama was reading a book about ninja bloodlines and sasuke was staring out the window until Naruto got the bright idea to, "Hey sakura-chan lets play a prank on Kakashi-sensie!" Sakura-sama sighed put her book in her pocket and grinned to Naruto. " thinking of doing?" Naruto explained his plan and Sakura-sama frowned at him. "Really naruto? We should add something. Like icthing powder!" Naruto and Sakura-sama's eye lit up and they puored a bucket of icthing powder on the earser before putting it in place. They then threw the bucket out the window and Took their seats on the floor.

They all heard footsteps and a hand wrapped around the door handle. Naruto grinned in delight while Sakura-sama smirked behind her book. Sasuke was still looking out the window nonchalant about what Naruto and Sakura-sama did but i swear i heard him call them morons.

O well. He doesn't touch Sakura-sama i don't do anything to him. Sakura-sama has her inner to protect her mind and she has me to protect her body. And both of us to protect her heart.

The door slowly opened and the earser fell on a head of hair with a poof. This just got intresting. Well more intresting then it alrready was. But hey earser's falling on people's head's with icthing powder in them is cool to me.

Sakura-sama and Naruto busted out laughing falling on their backs and lifting their legs and holding their sides. "My first impression of you guys is... your all idoits." They all looked at him. "Psh, your just jeulos cause plled a prank on you!" Sakura-sama had said. Kakashi just stared at her. and stared. "Meet me on the roof." Then he disappearred in a poof and was gone. Naruto and sasuke ran up the stairs having a unsaid race. Boys.

"Sakura-hime?" She came over and i picked her up and flew out the window and went straight up. My wings beat and when we arrived i came up right behind kakashi gave a gaint swoosh with my wings and he flew forward before turning and fingering his junia pouch, his book in his pocket.

I had sakura-sama perched on the railing elbows on knees and head turned to side as i was behind her holding her so she wouldn't fall. I masked my chakra as best as i could while using some to keep sakura-sama from falling.

He looked at me and then at sakura-sama. I gave a slight push and from someone esle's view it would look like sakura just jumped on the roof instead of the railing. Kakashi gave a final look at me before he turned to saukra-sama. He put up his hand and reached for her shoulder. I don't know what happened but suddenly i was in front of sakura- sama and a burst of water from all around froze his feet to the ground, some latched on his hand and created a wall between him and us.

His eyes widened and he looked around. Sakura-sama gave a quick shake of her head and everything came down. Sakura darted to the stairs they sit at and not a second later sasuke and naruto came in. Good timing too.

I didn't pay attentation to what everyone said until they came to sakura. " I like pranks and ramen, my bestfriends are alot but the closet to me are naruto and pig. Also training. i don't like traitors and backstabbers and sometimes naruto's loud voice" Naruto inturupteted her by saying hey but she continued, " and i have two dreams. I will become the strongest ninja and the best medic, i won't back down to anyone!" Everyone including sasuke was paying rapid attentation to her. " And you other dream?" Kakashi had asked. Sakura-sama stood up and the wind blew around her dramtically and she raised her handand gripped it into a fist,

"I will help my teamates get to their goals even if it's the last thing i do! Were a team and i will be bridge for them!" Wow. Looks like she's really rubbed off on me. But if this gets her to her destiny faster then that's fine. Her persanlity and apperanrce just changed right?

After that Kakashi said to meet at 6 at training ground 7 and explained about the stuff i couldn't care less about. Sakura-sama and her team are and will pass.

Kakashi gave another look towards sakura-sama and i glared at him before we left. Don't know don't care what he was going to do.

**With kakashi :) At Hokage Tower**

Kakashi knocked on the door and he heard a small 'come in' and opened the door. He closed it behind him and walked halfway before bowing. "Hokage-sama." The hokage looked up and saw kakashi and put down what he was working on. "Yes kakashi-san? What is it?" kakashi looked troubled. "Hokage-sama may i talk to you about a genin on my team?" The hokage put his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers and layed his chin on them. "Yes. What would you like to say?" Kakashi looked at the hokage and started talking. "When i was younger i was with minato-sensie and rin walking to the bridge when we, minato-sensie and i felt a strong presensce coming out of a clothing store. It seemed to be following a pregant woman so thinking it could be harmful we secrectly followed and there was a group of drunk men in an alley that the woman passed. Suddenly a strong air current came and pushed all the men back and the water in the alleyway turned to ice and froze one man to the wall and made a barrier between the woman and the men.

"Then a month or two later a vey strong chakra signiture came from one of the taning grounds and when it was gone a team was there and they said it was flooded with water and trees cut down craters in the ground.

" And now i felt the same chakra in or around my student haruno sakura. When i went to lay a hand on her shoulde water from nowhere came around and seprated me from touching her." Kakashi then slumped and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well from what you have said it could be a uncharted esle?" Kaksashi looked up and ," Well it seems that whatever is guarding her wont allow you to hurt her. Do you think we have another jinjuriki hokage-sama?"

"It's hard to say but i'd keep an eye we do have another jinjuriki then we'd have to keep it a secret." kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The hokage turned and looked out the window seeing his village. "A jinjuriki we never knew about. This will be intresting." The hokage sighed before going back his paperwork.

**ok so how was that? i decicded to do a cliff hanger. again. kinda.**

**see you next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i know it has been a really long time since ive last updated but i have been reading other peoples stories and have been reading the manga Beatuy Pop. Very good. i even got a haircut today. it looks very animeish. i think i will start doing quotes or something like that. idk.**

**Chapter 6 - give me shot me to remember - MCR**

Sakura- sama got up early and got dressed wearing the same thing that she wore yesterday, but she wore a Dark green belt around her waist . She skipped breakfast and waited outside her house looking at the watch she wore on her. "3..2...1." When she said one Naruto came around the corner panting. "Your late Naruto." Sakura-sama's voice was full of malace and she crossed her arms looking at Naruto. After knowing Sakura-sama for so long i still don't know how he doesn't know she's just joking.

Sakura-sama rolled her eyes and, "Comeone were gonna be late." Naruto shook it off and followed her, a giant grin on his face. The two walked together content with each others presence. They got to the bridge and waited their for about ten minutes before sasuke walked up hands in pockets saying nothing and leaning across from Naruto and Sakura-sama.

Sakura-sama's stomach growled and she went beet red. I rolled me eyes, "Sakura-hime you should just eat." She shook her head and got the attention of sasuke. "Sakura-hime it is better to throw up then to not have any energy. He is merely setting you up."

She sighed then went into her belt and picked out an apple and began eating some juice rolling down her chin. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and smiled in content. Sasuke looked at her, "Kakashi-sensie said not to eat." Sakura-sama's cheekes pinkened a bt but ," Doesn't mean i'll listen." Naruto grinned and Sasuke gave slight glare but turned away.

"Sakura-chan can i have some?" Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes and Sakura-sama looked thoughtful. "Sakura-chan ?" Wow she has really rubbed off on me. Sakra-sama made a noise at the back of her throat and looked at me. I sighed and she sighed right after me. "Well since you are my friend i guess.." "Really sakura-chan? Thank you so much!" He pratically yelled in her ear to which she hit him on the head rubbing her ear. "Tch, idoit don't do that."

Sakura-sama continued her rambling with Naruto but i felt something wierd. I looked around but couldn't find or see just felt...different. For some reason i didn't like it. And that's when i got it. It's a genjustu. Kakashi was messing around. Or testing their skills. But in the anime he didn't do that until they started their little battle in the training grounds. Could me being here possibly have gotten him watching Sakura-sama? That could explain the wierd feeling i had during the night. But it wouldn't suprise me if he was suspicious about Sakura-sama since yesturday when i stopped him from touching her. I wonder if he was looking for something like that to happen again.

Then if that was the case i should try and get him off our back. But if i did something like that they would go after Sakura-sama and i would be in huge vilation of the codes that Rin talked to me about.

Never mind i'll think about this stuff when Sakura-sama is sleeping tonight. After that thought Kakashi appeared and he looked at Sakura-sama for a brief glance then went on with explaining and stuff. Yah i don't and hardly ever do pay attentaion. You could ask Rin about that. Like last time she went on a tangent because i hardly listen. Like ever. First time i think i actually saw her mad. O well not my problem.

I was taken out of thoughts as i saw Naruto rush towards Kakashi with a kunia im guessing it is the start of their little fight. "Now don't be so hasty. I didn't even say start yet." At thisd point i leaned over and, "We'll stay here Sakura-hime. With open ground it will be easier to see him." Sakura-sama nodded and i smirked. Kakashi didn't now what he was in for.

"Ready? Start." And with that he poofed away saying some kinda crap about hiding effectviliy. Whatever. Anyways Sakura-sama looked at me in curisoty and i smiled using the water in the air to move her hair around. She grinned and looked over to Naruto and they swicthed places going back to back. Saukra-sama took her forehead protector off her thigh and put it in the place of a headband while Naruto tightened his. They waited and i let Sakura-sama borrow my power, water shfiting around them and saukra-sama's fingers tingled slightly ready to use my water.

Over time i had taught Sakura-sama to use the ice blizzard and water whip. Sakura-sama gripped Naruto's hand and squeezed once. Twice. So Kakashi is over there huh? Naruto threw a barriage of kunia and kakashi jumped into a nearby tree. Sakura-sama waisted no time and threw a stream of shuriken at him to which he got hit and poofed into a log. Dang a substitoin.

I had a wierd feeling again and i took Sakura-sama and Naruto by there shirts and flew up into the air. Not a second later had Kakashi's hand come out of the ground. Head Hunter. So far showing to different justu hm? Well we'll just show him were not a waist of time."Sakura-hime, Naruto find sasuke! This is a teamwork training!Jeez calling her that was starting to annoy me. Can't i call her something else?

_It is against the rules for you to call her anything but hime or Sakura-sama._

"So? Come on me being here is against the rules."

_You being here is a different you are to call her what your supposed to._

"I don't wanna. It's annoying calling her that."

_well deal with it._

"No."

_yes. deal with it. Its forbidden to call her anything but that. _

"Who are we talking about again?"

_We are talking about Sakura! Sakura !_

" You mean sakura? Just sakura?"

_Yes!Sakura! just Sakura!_

"O kay thanks. I'll call her Sakura from now on.

_Wait, what?_

"See ya next time!"

_Wait! Don't you-_

I blocked off the connection, feeling her fuming for the next chance to yell at me for cutting her off. O well she shouldn't have gotten confused by me. Naruto and sakura, touched the ground and dashed off looking for sasuke. I set up a trap or two and went off in search of sakura. Man it feels good calling her that!

with naruto and sakura

"So if this is a team work exercise and we need sasuke do we still need to get the bells or what?" Naruto had pratically shouted in sakura's ear. "What the hell naruto! You dolt! Don't scream!" Sakura replied in barely a whisper tyrying to keep her fist from making Naruto its next target. "But yes, we need sasuke for this. You and me already have perfect team work but we need sasuke. Besisdes we all need to work as a team to succede." Naruto seemed to lull over this and sakura went off to feeling for sasuke. "There! Found him, his fighting kakashi-sensie!" "What?That teme! Fighting kakashi-sensie to get all the glory! Come on sakura faster!"

Sakura wisely chose not to beat the oblivoius blonde to a pulp right then and there. She decicded not to say something either. She sped up leaving the blonde to eat her dust and smirking when she heard him gasp. But not a second later had Naruto catched up and her smirk fell. Tch. She stopped and grabbed Naruto by the back of his orange jacket and pulled him down next to her. "Sakura-chan why-" Sakura slapped a hand over his mouth and pointed at the opening where they saw Sasuke and Kakashi fighting.

Sasuke seamed to be holding his own. Nevermind he just got pulled ito the ground with only his head above. Sakura jumped out as soon as Kakashi-sensie poofed away and sent a shadow clone and three others in oppsite directions. Naruto was right behind her and he did the same. Sakura got down in front of Sasuke and started digging. Naruto came up next to her and began digging to. "So Sasuke i see you are having a nice time." Sasuke glowered at her and 'hn'ed.

"This is a team exersice Sasuke. We, Naruto and i, would like you to be our partner and teamate. After all we are on a team. We should act like one." Naruto spoke up, "So what do yoou say teme?" Sakura looked up and met his eyes. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks but with a deep breath she shoved it back down to her neck and saw Sasuke debating.

"Hn." Sakura's eyebrow twicthed and Sasuke smirked. Then his smirk fell when he saw the evil grin making its way onto Sakura's face. Sakura stood up, dusted herself off and walked away to the trees. Naruto watched these two,his job of digging Sasuke out long forgotten. "Well ok its fine by me if you don't want to join us. Have a nice time being _stuck _Sasuke-kun."

Naruto began giggling like a school girl behind his hands ignoring Sasuke death glare that he was sending to Naruto. It didn't faze him one bit. Hell Sakura was scarier when she was just playing. He never actually saw her mad or annoyed. If he did someone was asking for death.

Naruto grinned cheekily at the Uchiha waiting for Sakura-chan to come out from behind the tree and strut her victory. In not even a minute Sasuke sighed inadubliy and said,"Fine.I'll join." And just as Naruto predicted Sakura came out and grinned a bounce in every step and she cocked a hip looking at her nails and, "Im sorry, i didn't hear you."

Sasuke gave her a glare that rivaled death. "Aa." Sakura's Smirk widened, "Ok well lets go Naruto." Sasuke looked at Naruto obviosuly why he was being ordered around by her. Naruto looked at Sasuke and knowing the look,"What i don't want to die. Besisdes just give up. She'll hurt more than your pride if you don't." Sasuke paled slightly and coughed gritting his teeth.

How dare a girl, with pink hair no less, boss him and Naruto around like she was their mother.

"Yes?" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke looking utterly hopeless. "I'll... join you." Sakura smiled evily. "What else Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just looked at Sakura , "You win."

Sasuke had a few thoughts of slowly killing a certain pink haired girl and he just barely kept in a sadistic chuckle. O he was going to get her back tenfold. After all she did wound his Uchiha pride. That can not be forgiven.

**oooooo a cfiff hanger! tell me should i or should i not show them beating Kakashi or should i time skip to a certain missoin involning zabuza momchi? hm anybody?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok don't kill me please! I have huge writers block not only that but school is starting in literally two days and im in cheer!OH AND NOT NAMING NAMES(DANILLE YOKOSHIRO) BUT HUNT ME DOWN AND SLAP ME WITH A RUBBER CHICKEN? R U SERIOUS? That is so funny me and my mom were laughing so hard **

**disclamier-i do not own naruto. i wish.**

**life is a highway**

"Sasuke your face will stay like that if you continue to frown." Sakura said as if telling a joke. Naruto looked over, "She's right, teme you are frowning." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch."

"Quick Sasuke-san Kakashi-sensei is right behind you!" Sakura whispered yelled pointing behind him. Chicken butt hair spun kunai in hand. Sakura and Naruto burst out giggling behind their hands trying to be quite so they didn't attract attention. Sasuke turned around and "Sakura his behind you !" Sakura this time spun with a kunai in her right hand.

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk with Naruto at her. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled in a scary way. Sakura and Sasuke looked to Naruto ...but instead saw something, no _someone_ was behind him. Sakura paled, Sasuke took up a kunai. "Naruto. Kakashi-sensei is right behind you." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right Sakura-chan." "No seriously he is right behind you!" Sakura yelled at Naruto no longer needing to be quite. She threw her kunai at Kakashi and Sasuke did the same.

Kakashi-sensei blocked both kunai that were thrown at him and grabbed Naruto and threw him at Sakura aiming a punch at Sasuke that Sasuke ducked out of the way.

Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was in making hand signs for his fireball justu. There was a pop sound and a puff of smoke. Sasuke cursed under his breath before turning around to look for his team mates.

Kakashi-sensei came at him with a punch to which Sasuke caught and threw a punch of his own. Kakashi moved out of the way detaching himself from Sasuke and catching a side kick.

Sasuke carried on like that before he cursed loudly and jumped into a tree. Kakashi wasn't really fighting him it was a clone. Not only that but he was a distraction. Kakashi was trying to separate them.

With Naruto and sakura…..

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed aloud as Naruto was thrown at her. He may be small but he weighed a lot. Sakura's breath was knocked out and she hit something. She turned to see Ayame smiling at her. "Yo."

Ayame gave a mock wave and gently put Sakura down. Sakura wasn't very gentle when she dropped Naruto. He landed with an 'oaf' and Sakura smiled sweetly as if she didn't just drop her friend and not kicked him.

"So how is everything?" Naruto glanced at Sakura then towards Ayame. Or where he thought Ayame was standing. He could sort of hear her but he still couldn't see her. This was really annoying to him because Sakura had to be like a translator for them.

"I was fine till Sakura-Chan dropped me." Naruto gave sakura a sour look to which she replied sweetly, "Not my fault that you weigh so much. Eat less and I could've not have drop you so hard." Sakura shot a glare towards him and Ayame sweat dropped.

Kids. But then of course when she first started being Sakura's angel she was only fourteen.

Now she is twenty five. "So how are you going to trap Kakashi?" Sakura and Naruto shared a look and then shrugged. "We were actually going to discuss with CAH but his a bit busy with Kakashi-sensei right now.

Ayame didn't know what to say. Why Sasuke was dubbed chicken ass hair or why they weren't going to help him.

"I think you should go help then." Ayame turned already feeling for Sasuke's presence. Well he wasn't very far away and Kakashi was jumping through trees most likely trying to find where Naruto and Sakura were. Ayame cursed when she felt Kakashi at the clearing. He was hiding watching them. She shouldn't have been so careless. Now they were all going to pay for her foolishness.

Sakura stared at Ayame but to any normal eye it looked like she staring at Kakashi. "Sakura his here." Sakura narrowed her eyes knowing that meant that Sasuke was beat. He was beat before but It sounded weird to Sakura as to why he was beat again. Whatever, she had to find him and commence their plan.

"Get up idiot. Kaka-sensei is here." Sakura had lent down and whispered in Naruto's ear. She felt the air around them colder but it didn't affect her. She was used to it. Naruto jumped up with kunai in hand before they took off straight towards Kakashi.

They didn't drop the act until the last possible second and they split running through the trees sending clones out in every direction. The meet up and began searching for Sasuke. Ayame felt Kakashi coming up behind them and quick.

"Sakura! Ice wings! Now!" Sakura did some hand signs and Wings made of ice grew from her back. She took some more steps then flew in the air grabbing Naruto and flinging senbon behind her. Sakura was getting tired real fast real quickly. He chakra was getting smaller and smaller and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Ayame caught her when she fell. She handed her over to naruto and He carried her in his arms. They continued but she could tell Naruto was getting tired too. Not as much as Sakura but his reactions would be slower. They were only genin.

Ayame sighed and looked up ahead seeing Sasuke running to them. They kept going for a minute or two and saw Sasuke. He had a light sweat and some dirt on his face but otherwise he was fine.

His eyes went to Sakura and they widened slightly before narrowing. I told him before he did anything stupid. "It's only chakra depletion, nothing serious." He relaxed. Was there some love going on? Nope probably not. He just didn't want weak teammates. Yep that's it. Ayame kissed Sakura's forehead and Sakura's eyes opened slowly. There was a hazy look to them. Ayame slowly started to back away. When sakura got the hang of what was happening around her she saw Naruto holding her. And she punched him. In the face. That looks like it's gonna leave a mark. A really big one. That hurts.

Sakura rubbed her head and began planning out loud with Sasuke and Naruto but still being quite. Ayame put up a frost so Kakashi couldn't hear what they were saying.

They all came out and Ayame dispelled the frost and their plan was in action. Naruto went out and talked so loud that Suna could've heard him. Sakura constantly told him to shut up and punch him on the head. Kakashi came into the clearing watching them with amusement. He still felt that weird chakra around Sakura.

Naruto saw him and attacked with Sasuke right behind. Kakashi dodged and blocked not even breaking a sweat. Kakashi looked over to Sakura who was standing in the back. She was probably the stragiest, the brains and Sasuke and Naruto were the muscles. It would make sense because her Taijustu at the academy was below average.

Kakashi's eye widened when he didn't see Sakura. What were they planning? Suddenly he felt something pass by him and the next thing he saw was kunai headed for him. It was easy for him to dodge and he jumped. He turned to see a log coming at him and he used the substitution justu. He landed on the ground and caught two shuriken coming for him. He turned around to see the three all having a sly smirk. He felt for the bells but didn't feel them. He looked up to see Naruto on the right, Sakura in the middle and Sasuke on the left. Sasuke and Naruto were both holding bells and Sakura was in the middle an arm draped around each boy.

The bell rang ending their time. Kakashi gave them a smile and, "Congratulations you all passed." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and the three looked at each other. "Hey guys? Since we're a team and all now, let's train together. We'll get stronger together." Sakura smiled and offered her hand out. Naruto followed and they both looked at Sasuke expectedly. "Come on Teme! We can train together!" Naruto had spoken and there was genuine truth in what he said. There was no snappy comment after and Sasuke looked away before every so slowly reaching out his hand and laying it atop Naruto's.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and left for the hokages tower to tell the news. He had passed a team. And these guys… well there's a lot to say about them. But they were a team. And they were going to stick together. Kakashi was sure of that.

**Happy? Jeez it took forever to right I am having severe writers block like seroiusly its lasted about a month and that's for all of my stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody i really can't tell you how sorry i am! Cheer practice is forever and i dont get hom till 5:45 if im lucky then homework,dinner, shower, bed. But its good cause im getting in shape! **

Team ceven stood in front of the Hokage Staying quite, watching as he looked through misson scrolls. Naruto was getting restless unable to stand the quite but not outbursting because of Sakura who stood next to him. She looked calm and collected even happy and maybe a pinch tired. Just something normal. But she was far from it. The air was thick with tension and murder waves rolling off of her in waves. She stood in between Naruto ans Sasuke. She placed an arm around both of them. Sasuke paled only a little. She may be weak but she had a perfect right hook. A left hook as well. Kakashi only looked at his students in amusement knowing if this wasn't done soon he too would be under her wrath. Not that he wasn't already.

_Sakura sighed as Naruto and Sasuke continued fighting. Kakashi-sensie didn't do anything even going as far as to ignore them and continue reading his book. Sakura grind her teeth together the fighting destroing the silence she was enjoying. She huffed walking over to Sasuke and Naruto pounded them into a a pile of meat. She turned to Kakashi-sensie glaring. He put his hands up in surrender. She turned around and began dragging Naruto and Sasuke by their collars making them also turn blue in the process. People jumped out of the way for her and when they didn't she literally ran over them. Puppies cowarded in fear. _

_She stomped all the way to the Hokage tower. She dragged them up the stairs purposely making sure it hurt. She used Naruto to open the door but that meant banging his body against the door into it cracked under the pressure._

_Lets just say the Hokage was quite surprised to see their little entrance. She dropped Sasuke and dropped Naruto then procedded to kick both of them in their jewels and bowed to the Hokage smiling when she came back up without a care in the world. _

Naruto slowly started talking watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye for her reaction. "Old man why can't you give us something worthwhile? I mean come on weave babysat, paint ,found a stupid cat give us something better!" The hokage sighed knowing this would probaly come. Sakura spoke before he got a chance. "Hokage-sama Naruto is right. At the very least something better than what were doing now." Sasuke 'hn'ed and nodded his head and Kakashi was silently watching them over his book.

Hiruzen sighed again crossing his hands and setting his head upon them. "Alright. I do have a c-rank mission. You will be escorting a bridge builder to the land of mist for him to finish a bridge there."

Naruto jumped and let out a whoop of joy before moaning in pain. Hiruzen chuckled and the door open to a man with a bottle of sake in one hand and stunk of achocol. Sakura could barely keep from grimacing. He gave them a once over before saying something that really pissed Sakura off. She came up right towards him and gave a smile putting her hand up in a way for him to shake it.

All men sighed in relief. Tazuna shook her hand but grimaced when he felt her squeeze. It got tighter and tighter but she continued to smile. She very slowly began talking. Happy to know his hand was turning blue. "It would be wise for you to not insult ninja. After all its only bandits and thief's that we may or may not come across right?" Tazuna's eyes widened before he looked guilty. A look that did not go unnoticed by the males. Sakura let go of Tazuna's hand and was pleased to know she had caused him pain. She heard Kakashi-sensei say be at the north gate in one hour.

She walked outside and hopped roofs feeling the sun on her face and the wind play with her hair. She felt life everywhere. It was a trick that Ayame had taught her. Living beings needed water to live. Water was everywhere. She could sense someone coming up behind her and knew it was Ayame.

Sakura and Ayame

Ayame smiled thinking back to what Sakura had done. She stretched her wings feeling the sunshine on her. The made their way to their house and Sakura began packing. Ayame sat on her bed waiting for Sakura to finish packing. Once they were done Sakura slid down the stairs jumping off and running to the kitchen on the walls. She took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to her parents saying she was going on a mission that's outside the village and won't be back until a week or later.  
Sakura walked outside, locking the house behind her and walking to the gate she is supposed to meet up with her team mates and Tazuna. When they got to the gate Naruto was eating ramen and Sasuke was glaring at the ground. Tazuna was there as was Kakashi-sensei.

"Well lets go already!" Naruto shouted spilling ramen from his mouth. Tazuna gave a look of disgust and moved closer to Kakashi-sensei. Everyone made their way out of the city and Kakashi-sensei was reading his book, Sasuke wasn't talking, Tazuna looked scared almost, Naruto was grinning like an idiot and Sakura was reading a book about water and ice justu.

Ayame was in the sky doing flips and flops diving for the ground before twisting and saving herself. Once or twice Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei would look up feeling something rush by them but not seeing anything.

Ayame stopped and walked ahead with Naruto blowing leaves and twigs into him. When she got bored with him she moved on to Sasuke whispering in his ear and giggling like a school girl blowing on the back of his neck. Then she moved on to Kakashi-sensei. She would poke or jab at his sides. He would try and grab her hand but he'd miss and when Sakura would giggle he turned to her.

"Sakura? Are you doing this?" Sakura burst into giggles, "What? No way Kakashi-sensei!"

When they came across a small puddle Sakura's eyes narrowed, hand slowly inching to her kunai pouch. Sasuke saw this and gave a withering glare to Naruto shutting him up. Kakashi pretended to read not noticing anything but if you looked closer his eyes weren't moving. Sakura went on high alert moving to the side and Sasuke following. Soon enough they had formed a triangle around their client. They looked relaxed maybe a bit tired but if you looked more closely Sasuke's pinky twitched hand not moving far from his pouch of weapons. Naruto was ramrod straight. Sakura's eyes were narrowed the air around her moved silently leaves rustling on the trees. Then it happened.

The water turned into two people jumping out taking a chain wrapping it around Kakashi and killing him. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened but they steeled themselves for they were to do. This was a test of their ability. Like hell they're gonna mess up. Naruto and Sasuke whipped out shuriken Sakura took out a kunai. "Formation: SSN! GO!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke went throwing his shuriken running in with Naruto at his side. Sakura stayed back in front of the client. Naruto created a shadow clone locking hands with it, Sasuke came not a moment later stepping on Naruto's hands and pushing up with the help of Naruto and the clone pushing him up. Sasuke created hand signs before throwing his head back shooting backward from the force of the justu. Fire shot out of his mouth six fire balls coming straight for the two chunin. More clones came out coming from the left so they couldn't dodge. The clones locked hands with hands jumping on top of each other feet on shoulders. They became a wall blocking escape from the left. On the right the ground glowed blue and white before creating huge giant icicles ready to pierce flesh.

Both jumped back avoiding the fire balls. The chain connecting them was pinned to a tree with shuriken and kunai. They released it and moved forward towards Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke came from both sides giving a kick to the chunin's faces. They hit each other and the impact forced them apart landing a few feet away from each other. Naruto and Sasuke landed next to each other before walking back to Sakura not seeing the chunin move when they turned. Sakura screamed and the two boys turned but it was too late. They wouldn't make it.

Blood splattered across their faces and clothes. They tumbled back landing on their butts. In front of them was…

**Ooh cliff hanger! I always wanted to do that! Okay lets go to the next chapter!**

**Check out my other stories please!**


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry I've been a terrible writer I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I've been very busy lately, had an over the head, over the wall beyond the fingers, out of the body, into the universe, past the stars writers block. Please don't kill me. So I kind of… forgot about my stories. Well the old ones anyway. Also I think I will be trying something new out. You've seen it in some of the other fan fictions, so why not? I'll try it out and see how it goes._

_~~~~~~~ Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sakura cried out as both Naruto and Sasuke were in no way able to dodge and gave a war cry as she blasted from the ground trying to get to them. Ayame grabbed her, having a death grip on her shoulders; shaking her head, eyes narrowed. "Sakura- Hime. What was one of the first lessons you have been taught in the Academy?"

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she scratched at Ayame's hand. "Genjustu. Genjustu was the first shinobi rule, lesson one." Ayame held her hand out as everything went away in a swirl of colors like they were being flushed down the drain. Sakura collapsed without the help of Ayame holding her.

"Why? Why would you show me that?" Sighing through her nose, Ayame turned to look at Sakura. "Because you have grown weak. I am sorry Sakura- Hime for the disrespect but it is true. You have not been training, instead opting to follow the dark haired boy around, gossiping with friends, and sitting at the window daydreaming. If you didn't stop this then I had to. And I did."

"So then… how much is true?" Something passed through Ayame's eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came. "None of it. You haven't even graduated yet." Her eyes narrowed as she swung a punch out in disbelief and anger.

"So you thought you could just pull a stunt like that! How dare you!" Eyes narrowed Ayame grabbed Sakura's hand, twisting her around, and lodging her arm back. Sakura gave a cry but Ayame didn't pay attention. "Do you think you could've saved them even if it was real? Your weak Sakura- Hime and you know it. You haven't paid attention to getting stronger. You only rely on being a paper ninja. Book smart. Well that's not going to help you in life and you know it. "

Ayame dropped Sakura, pinning her to a tree. "I won't be there forever. You can't rely on my powers all the time." Sakura looked up, straight into Ayame's eyes, "I know. And I can get powerful on my own. I'm not using your powers." Ayame smirked, leaning down closer to Sakura, feeling her breath fan across her face. "Now how will you do that? You haven't trained without my powers. It'll be going back to the beginning." Sakura cringed as she remembered. "It doesn't matter. I'll still get powerful. If I have to ask others I will, but I will never use your powers." Ayame chuckled, blowing against her ear, and loving how Sakura gasped quietly. "Why won't you use me? You're useless without me. You and I both know that. So what are you going to do little cherry blossom?"

Sakura's breath hitched as Ayame took a nip on her neck. "Because… Because I won't need your powers to protect the people I love. I'll get stronger my way." Ayame stopped, hovering right above Sakura's collarbone. She stood up then to her full height, two full heads taller than Sakura. "Perfect." Ayame turned around smirking. She walked away very tired and annoyed, after sitting there for _eight hours_ because Sakura didn't sense it.

_Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`line~~~~~~~~~~~````line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE_

_So I don't know about you guys but when I came back and read the parts with Ayame were very confusing. So-_

Ayame sighed gently looking at the A+ she had gotten on her English test. "Another A another day." She slipped the sheet of paper into her folder, getting up and walking out of the classroom. It was a simple project. Yet half the class had managed to get a failing grade. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, chuckling. Her teacher was so stupid. She had just gotten the idea from Naruto. _The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja._ Of course she did say at the end where she got the idea from. But she's never read that book so it was fine correct? She boarded the bus outside her school loosening her blue tie.

She rested her head against the cool glass, watching as goose bumps ran along her skin. She silently cursed her schools perverted principle for the short skirts. They weren't even allowed to wear shorts under them. Girls just had to walk and their panties could be seen.

She sighed again as she placed her hands in her lap trying to keep in her temper from the glances she was receiving. "So are you a hooker or have a perverted principle?" Ayame raised her brow at the boy who had sat down next to her.

He had longish brown locks and startling red eyes. He swept his hair out of his eyes grinning at her. "Perverted principle." She looked out the window again wanting him to leave. "That's good. Well the principle isn't but the fact you're not a hooker is good." Ayame shut her eyes getting annoyed. "And why is that good?"

She kept the trace of annoyance in her tone but kept it to a minimum. _Always be respectful to others._ Her mother's voice rang through her head as she turned to look him in the eye. "Because if you were then I couldn't hit on you."

"If you're going to try and hit on me then you're wasting your time." She caught the mischievous look that went through his eyes, "So you're lesbian then?" She choked on her spit glaring at him from the corner of her eye. But he didn't stop there. With each…suggestive thing he said she got even redder.

"I'm _not and never will be lesbian._" There was a dark under tone to her voice and waves of murder were rolling off her. If looks could kill this boy would be in a pit with rattle snakes, jumped into a million pieces, frozen alive, then burned, then skinned. And that wasn't even the beginning of it.

"I'm Kaito. Call me sometime." Before Ayame could say something along the lines of 'not in this lifetime.' He was off the bus and walking down the street grinning the whole time. As if, in her mind Ayame muttered to herself, "How I don't even have your number." She clenched her fists, hearing a crumpling sound. She looked down into her hands to see a tiny piece of paper folded neatly. She paled holding her breath, before unfolding it and seeing in scribbled form 'Kaito' and his number.

_Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`line!_

It had been a month and a half since the Kaito incident. She had almost forgotten. Almost being the key word. "Look! It's the new boy! His so hot isn't he?" Ayame was at her locker slipping on her school shoes. Once she was done she gently closed her locker and walking away, books in her arms. She was going over her notes for her next periods test. She vaguely heard the girls fan girling over some new hot guy. She couldn't care less, as long as he stayed out of her way she was fine. "Ayame! His looking at you! Oh the new hot and mysterious kid with our very own hot and cool Ayame! It would be just the _perfect_ match!"

Ayame looked up a mask of indifference on her face as she clued in to what her friends were saying. Well what Namoko was saying. Her blue haired best friend was playing match maker. _Again. _"Don't you remember what happened last time when you tried to set me up last time?" Namoko paled pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh come on Ayame! You're 16 in High school! Don't you ever think about having a boyfriend?" Namoko argued even though she knew it was fruitless. Ayame never cared about boys. "Then should I find girls to your liking?" The temperature dropped ten degrees and the air became heavy. Ayame turned her head slightly glaring at Namoko out of the corner of her eyes.

"Haven't we had enough sleep overs for you to know that I'm not lesbian?" Namoko cowered behind one of their other friends who had fainted from the glare Ayame was giving.

"R-r-r-right. Just joking Ayam-m-me." Ayame turned back to her notes, everything going back to normal. "But really! You should look at him his been looking at you this entire time. One of the girls even asked if he was single! He said his heart was already stolen by someone! Do you think…?" Namoko pointedly stared at her. Ayame sighed looking up at her friend. Namoko grinned knowing that with just a bit more pushing her friend would look at the new boy.

Ayame rolled her eyes before looking around the room for a new face. When she had caught sight of him she froze. She stood up with a loud sound glaring at him and walking out of the classroom.

_Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ayame glared at the four men holding her hostage. She knew she shouldn't have token the alley to get home faster but she was in a hurry. She was past her curfew by ten minutes and the longer she stayed away from home the more her mother worried, which meant the more police cars on the lookout for her.

"You don't deserve to touch her you piece of trash." Ayame's eyes widened as she looked over, knowing that voice all too well. "What was that? "Ayame slid down the wall as Kaito played with them and all too soon were punches being thrown. Ayame watched as the four men attacked Kaito, cornering him. She closed her eyes tears rolling down her cheeks thinking that Kaito didn't stand a chance.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she froze, gulping. "Hey tomato head you okay?" oh she could just _feel_ him smirking. She kept her head down; eyes closed as she got up and began to turn her body when a thought hit her.

Anger boiled in her and she sent a fist out. He blocked it. Of course he would. She glared at him beyond pissed off. "Oi tomato head why'd you try to punch me?" She ground her teeth spitting out an answer. "Why? You idiot! You damn near gave me a heart attack, dattebane!" She bit her tongue turning away. She was still beyond pissed off with him but her habit came out and she tried punching him and she showed emotion.

Her mother would be _seething._ And her father. She paled at what her father might do. And she was late to top it off. She's so _dead._

"Hey tomato head let me walk you home." Ayame sighed at the nickname but let him walk next to her either way. She was glad to say that no one else messed with them and his long legs weren't for nothing.

_Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``_

Ayame sighed as she waited at the front door. It had been a year since Kaito came into her life and she couldn't be more annoyed. Half the time she was trying not to strangle him and the other half she is strangling him. Yet he always keeps that same little smirk on his lips.

Ayame growled under her breath, sitting down. "Screw it." She jumped up, knowing her date was a no show. She ran to her room, pulling on jeans, converse, a t- shirt and Kaito's hoodie. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and left her house walking around.

She was stood up and she was _pissed._

"Yeah man! Come on their doing cage fighting! Oi! Lucky! Come on we'll be late!" She looked around to see two men with her, the bigger one holding her. The tiny, skinny guy pushed open a door and they were running down the stairs.

Ayame was thrown into a cage and she wanted to so badly punch someone. She calmly got up but she was far from being calm. She turned around and when she saw what she saw she wished she was out of the cage and far, far, _far_ away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She screamed to herself as she threw herself to the side as she just narrowly dodged a punch headed for her head. She rolled to the edge as his foot came down. "Let me out of here!" She was pushed back into the cage and she screamed as she got a good punch to her stomach. The breath was knocked out of her and she stepped back gasping for air. She backed away but still got a knick to the head. She fell to her knees as black spots filled her vision. With pure will alone she focused on not fainting. She stood back up looking around. She found her opponent. As he came running back she tripped him holding her knee up as his face hit and he went out cold. She dropped to the ground herself as she crawled out of the cage grabbing the money that was shoved in her face and glowered at the men who gave her pats on the back that had coughing up blood. They really totaled her.

She was so done. She leaned against the cold wall of the alleyway as someone had thrown her out. She had another heaving fit as blood came up again. "I'm so going to kill Kaito when I get my hands on him." She tried to stand up and succeeded by using the wall as a crutch. She inhaled as she pushed off the wall making it to the sidewalk before falling and hitting her head on the ground. She blinked lazily feeling the blood seep and fall into her vision. She closed her eyes mumbling something incoherent. "You owe me so much Kaito."


End file.
